The present disclosure relates to blood pumps for cardiac support. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to expandable blood pumps and methods of their deployment and use for circulatory support. A variety of cardiac problems result in the need for temporary cardiac support. These scenarios can range from contingency support during high risk cardiac surgery to immediate full support after a myocardial infarction. Acute pumps for temporary cardiac support differ from implantable pumps because the period of use may be measured short-term, in days or weeks, rather than long-term months or years. These situations requiring temporary cardiac support can benefit strongly from quick deployment in a range of anatomical locations.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for blood pumps that can improve aspects of this type of therapy. Particularly, there is a need in the art for improved expandable blood pumps for cardiac support.